No Strings Attached
by PauCev
Summary: “Exactly Evans, just one date, no strings attached” Said James. Just one date can't do too much harm, right? Lily has no choice but to accept to go on a date with James Potter... Will he be able to convince her he is the one for her? Chapter 4 is here peo
1. Default Chapter

**A/N**: It's been a while since I've written a James/Lily story, and this idea has been in my head for a while now… Read, enjoy and plz. Review!

**Disclaimer**: If I were the owner of Harry Potter and Co. I wouldn't be writing this fic. but the 7th book, so… is it necessary to say it?

**No Strings Attached.**

**Chapter I: Accepted Invitation**

It was Monday, the first day of the week after Gryffindor had won the quidditch cup for the fifth year in a row (ever since James Potter had joined the team), and their table was still the noisiest of the four. Moreover, from the look of it one could think that they would be celebrating until the end of term.

Lily Evans was having a quiet breakfast when her best friend Susan McNaughton sat in front of her.

"Mo-morning Lily," She yawned widely "had a good night sleep?"

"Yes, I slept like a log… How about you?" She asked her friend, passing her a bit of toast with marmalade.

"It wasn't long enough" Susan answered stifling another huge yawn. "Listen, can I borrow your transfiguration essay?"

"NO!" Shrieked Lily dropping the piece of bread into the pumpkin juice jug.

"Merlin, Lily! I don't want it to copy it, I just want to check some facts… There's no need to scream."

"No, I can't believe it! I completely forgot it was due today. Ogh! It's that stupid quidditch party… I was up until four am on Saturday, hence slept much of Sunday, I remember doing my potions essay and the astronomy chart and… Oh, this just can't be happening!"

"What's this? Do my ears deceive me or our Lils forgot to do her homework?" A voice she knew only too well ringed in the girls ears, and it sounded delighted.

"Fuck off Black, I'm not in the mood. And don't call me Lils!" Lily answered shortly.

"Manners Miss Evans, prefects shouldn't talk like that." The very last person Lily wanted to see at that very moment was sitting right next to her.

"Potter, didn't you listen? Leave me alone, I've got enough troubles to have to deal with you on top of everything."

"But my dearest, here is your night in shinning armor to save the day." Lily just glared at him, but he continued unblushingly "I've heard of your… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Predicament." Supplied Remus Lupin, the only marauder Lily could stand.

"Yes, thank you Moony. As I was saying I've heard of your predicament my fair lady, and I'm here to rescue you."

"Potter, either say something useful or leave" Shouted Lily losing her temper.

"Well, I'm more than willing to give you my transfiguration essay, you have time to copy it on your own hand writing, you hand it in as yours, and problem solved… Oh, don't look at me like that, you know I'm way better than you at transfiguration and my essays guarantee 'O'."

"What, you did two essays?" Asked the girl skeptically.

"Nop, but you know Minerva is always looking for an excuse to spend extra time with me, she just can't resist my natural charms and I'm a a-"

"An altruist soul?" Suggested Remus ironically.

"Yes, thanks again Remus" Beamed James. Sirius snorted spiting scrambled eggs all over the table.

"And what would you ask me in return if I choose to accept your help?"

James grinner mischievously "Go out with me!" he answered brightly.

Lily groaned, she had seen that coming.

"Consider the facts Lily" Said Susan "You don't want to ruin your unbeated record of detentions, and it's just one afternoon of your life."

"Exactly Evans, just one date, no strings attached" Said James.

Lily didn't reply right away, she seamed to be considering the matter deeply. But James could see the conclusion forming behind her eyes, and even before she had opened her mouth, he was smiling.

"Ok Potter, you've got yourself a deal… But just one date and no funny business, got it? Otherwise I'll curse you into oblivion!" She finished threateningly trying to wipe the smile still playing on his lips, but failing.

"Whatever my fair lady wishes" Answered James bowing "Here's your essay." She took it without looking at him and left towards the library, Susan walking resignedly behind her, a piece of toast on her hand.

"Prongs, I have to admit it, I thought she'd never give in… I'm impressed" Joked Sirius taking his hat with a flourish.

When James didn't answer his three friends looked at him. He had his mouth slightly open and his was looking towards the front doors, through which Lily had just passed. Remus moved hand in front of James's face and he didn't react.

"Oh no…" Said Sirius shaking his head. "We've lost him"

"He's entered the _Evans' trance_" Said Peter

"It's been a while since this happened. What did we do the last time?"

"It was when she waved at Roberts who was behind James and he thought she was waving at him." Said Remus.

"He still believes so" Corrected Sirius "He spent three hours staring at the same spot… I had to jinx him six times before he acknowledged our presence."

"Well, we don't have three hours since the class starts in fifteen minutes. We'll have to do something a bit more drastic this time." Remus started to roll up his sleeve. Sirius and Peter flinched. They knew only too well what their friend was capable of doing.

"_Dolorus_" Muttered the werewolf, pointing his wand at James's head. He shrieked and looked up.

"Why did you do that?" He said, rubbing the red spot the curse had left on his forehead.

"To take you out of your _Evans' trance_" Explained Sirius.

"Evans." James repeated in a dreamy voice.

"Someone slap him before we lose him again"

_SMACK_ "Done… Shall I do it again, just in case?" Asked Sirius grinning.

"Do it in the way or we'll be late" Urged Remus as he looked at his watch. The three marauders headed out of the Great Hall, half dragging James behind them. Many girls sighted as they passed.

It was remarkable how James Potter, who was one of the top students of his years, quite the ladies man, the star of the quidditch team, became the stupidest being on earth when ever Lily Evans just looked at him.

* * *

But of course, Lily Evans didn't talk or even look at James very often. For her he was nothing but a bigheaded prat who didn't have enough brain to speak and walk at the same time. She couldn't understand why on earth anyone would go out with him, let alone why every girl at school seamed to be besotted with him and his equally arrogant friend Sirius Black. At least Sirius was good looking, not dashingly handsome as her friend thought, but she had to admit he was rather attractive. But James Potter didn't have looks to boast about. He was short and skinny and his jet black hair was always a mess. So what if he was a good quidditch player? That was not a reason to date someone, especially if he thought he owned the world just because he could catch a stupid snitch.

Lily finished copying the essay just in time. The bell rang and the marauders entered the room. They were still carrying James.

"They are so immature" Murmured Lily as she watched them take their sits a few desks in front of hers. Professor McGonagall was already in the room, but she was reading some papers, so Lily continued to look at James, who was sitting with his head resting on his left arm, a dreamy look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Asked Susan, who had been reading Witch Weekly while Lily copied the piece of homework.

"Potter" Answered Lily without thinking.

"What? Lily Evans is staring at James Potter? Goodness, it's the apocalypses!"

"I wasn't staring at him. I was just trying to find out why the entire feminine population of the school insists he is gorgeous."

"Lils, you may hate him all you want, but you can't deny he is good looking!" Said Susan reasonably.

"He is not! And don't call me Lils! Black calls me like that and I hate it."

"I know Sirius calls you that, I think it sounds sweet" Said Susan, stealing a glance towards where the marauders where.

"I still can believe you like Black. You are such a smart girl" Said Lily shaking her head.

"He is handsome, funny, intelligent. Yes, you are right, why on earth do I like him?" Her friend asked ironically.

"We've discussed this before and we'll never agree."

"Who knows?… The day may come when you fall head over heels in love with one of the so called 'marauders'."

"Yeah, the same day Fudge becomes Minister of Magic." Snorted Lily.

**A/N:** So, was it good? Terrific? Terrible? Tell me, I'm dying to know!


	2. What is wrong with me?

**A/N:** It took me forever to finish this chapter… I don't know why but every time I sat in front of the computer I could only write one paragraph and then my inspiration just evaporated… But it's here now, so read and tell me what you think!

This chapter is a bit different from the previous one, but next one will be more like the first one, I just need to show some things, you'll see…

Oh, and I did my best to correct grammar/spelling mistakes, but if someone would like to be my beta I would be eternally grateful! So e-mail me if you are interested! ;o)

**Disclaimer**: If I were the owner of Harry Potter and Co. I wouldn't be writing this fic. but the 7th book, so… is it necessary to say it?

**No Strings Attached.**

**Chapter II: What is wrong with me?**

That night Lily was still in the Common Room studying, even though it was nearly midnight. She was usually one of the last students to go to bed, and today was not an exception. All her friends had gone to sleep an hour ago, but she refused to leave until all her assignments for that week were completed. She had promised to herself that she wouldn't forget to do a piece of homework ever again.

The girl was checking for the fifth time her Arithmancy paper when the portrait hole opened.

"That's odd! I thought everyone was already sleeping." Thought Lily looking up from the bit of parchment she was reading.

A jet black mass of untidy hair appeared, followed by the body of none other than James Potter. He looked exhausted, as if he had run a hundred miles. He hadn't looked like that during dinner, not that she had paid any attention to the state of that arrogant jerk.

She must have stared at him for too long, because when he caught sight of her, he grinned and walked towards her.

"Waiting for me to give me a massage? That's very sweet of you 'cause I'm exhausted" He said with a mischievous look on his eyes.

"As if… I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot broom." The redhead replied indignantly. "Besides it's your fault if you are tired . You were the one wandering around out of bounds, Merlin knows doing what." She finished pointedly

"For your information, my dearest, I was not _wandering around_. I was in detention with McGonagall. She made me clean the glasses in greenhouses one to three." Lily said nothing, but her stomach clenched horribly. It was her fault, well at least partially her fault that Ja—Potter had been given a detention and now she felt guilty about it.

James yawned widely and said "I can't believe I still have to finish the Care of Magical Creatures drawing. I wouldbe only too happyto go to bed right now" He said looking longingly towards the stairs that led to the boys' room. Yet he opened his bag and started to take out his books. Lily looked at him incredulously: since when Potter chose homework before anything else?

Suddenly she remembered that she was still awake because she was supposed to be correcting her own essay. But for some reason she found it difficult to concentrate on the figures on the paper. Her eyes kept going back to where the boy was sitting, attempting to draw a Diricawl.

"What is wrong with me?" Lily thought angrily.

"Lils, do you know how muggles used to call Dricalws? I can't find it and it was one of the questions we had to answer." Asked James, looking up from '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_

"Dodos." Answered Lily, caught off guard as she had been lost in her own thoughts. James stared at her openmouthed. "What?" She asked, rather aggressively.

"I've just called you Lils and you didn't scream your head off or threw anything at me."

"Yeah well, don't get used to it. I'm tired and I don't feel like shouting… even to a useless prat like you." She said nervously, not looking at him. This made James smile.

"I think you are falling for my natural charms."

"Potter, we had actually managed to be in the same room for fifteen minutes without me having an uncontrollable desire to drawn you in the lake. Why is it that you always have to say the wrong thing?"

"Ok, ok. I take that back… Though I still think it's true"

"Potter" Lily started, her eyes shinning dangerously.

"Just kidding gorgeous." He answered smiling, wowing his head he returned to his work. "Well, I'm done here." He announced five minutes later. "Can I help you with anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." Answered the girl coldly.

"Ok then." James put his things away and sat back next to Lily.

"Why are you still here? I thought you said you were _exhausted._"

"I am, but I'll keep you company until you finish." Said James kindly, making her feel even guiltier about the coldness of her tone.

"But I still have to read the chapter on vampires for Defense Against the Dark Arts." She explained, forcing her voice to sound as neutral as possible.

"Isn't that for Friday after next?" Asked James confused.

"So?"

"Lils, you need to take a break… you work too hard."

"No I don't!" She protested, but half her response was lost in a yawn.

"Yeah right, you don't." James rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on lady, you are going to bed right now." Lily started to complain but James cut her. "No, you need to rest." He said forcing her off the sofa.

"And why do you care?"

"Don't ask things to which you don't want to know the answer." He replied simply.

For the first time in her life Lily looked into James' eyes, as they were standing in front of each other, pretty close. She would have never guessed that his eyes could be so deep and show that amount of emotion. In fact she had never thought of James as a being with feelings.

By now the feel of guilt on her stomach was almost painful. "Are you coming then?" She was so disorientated by what was happening that she could only nod. "Are you all right?" He asked clearly worried at her lack of reaction, specially a violent reaction.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered weakly.

Neither of them moved. Lily, because her legs wouldn't respond and James because, for him, that was paradise. Suddenly a noise outside brought them back to reality. Lily, fully aware that she was inches from her most detested classmate, turned and walk directly towards the stairs that lead to the girls' rooms, leaving behind all her stuff.

James remained transfixed, and only when the door shut with a slam did he move. He put away Lily's things neatly and then slowly, dragging his feet as if he were floating, went to his own room.

As in a dream he changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Life was absolutely wonderful tonight. He had just spent time alone with the girl he loved and she had not shouted at him once. Moreover, they had stood inches from each other, looking into the others eyes. Those amazingly deep, bright, green eyes… James thought that if he should die that night, his life would not had been in vain. And with that last comforting thought he fall asleep, dreaming about certain red-haired lady.

* * *

On the girls' room, something quite different was happening. Lily was having troubles to doze off. She couldn't stop thinking about James Potter. What had just occurred had been as strange as unexpected. She turned over for the fiftieth time and punched the pillow angrily.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I get him out of my head?"

It was true that Potter had just acted as a normal human being, but that was no reason to lose one's ability to sleep. However, on the other hand, she had never, since first year, thought of the Gryffindor's seeker as a normal person. She had always been more than keen to assume that he was only a conceited jerk and that his actions were only motivated by his and his friends' stupidity. But tonight she had seen something quite different. His eyes had showed her kindness and thoughtfulness... And he had really nice eyes.

"Ok, this is going too far! I'm tired and can't think straight… Tomorrow things will be back to how they normally are." But just in case they didn't, Lily made a metal note to avoid Potter until her reason caught up with her senses.

**A/N:** How was it? Thank you to my wonderful wonderful reviewers… specially to those who continue have read my other stories! I love you guys! You don't know what you mean to me!


	3. Things back to normal For now

**A/N:** Well, you can't complain. It's a quick update! I can't tell you how thrilled I am about the reviews I got… you keep me writing guys… I love you! And please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer**: If I were the owner of Harry Potter and Co. I wouldn't be writing this fic. but the 7th book, so… is it necessary to say it?

**No Strings Attached.**

**Chapter III: Things back to normal… For now**

True to her purpose, Lily woke up early on Tuesday. There were fewer chances to run into Potter if she had an early breakfast. Unfortunately, that meant that she would have to eat alone, because none of her friends was going to surrender precious minutes of dreaming time just because she didn't feel like meeting the marauders. Lily knew she had wonderful friends that would always be there if she needed them, but when it came to boys and sleeping they could be really stubborn.

Lily was descending the stairs when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lily, wait." It was Remus Lupin, and to the girl's surprise and delight he was alone.

"Morning Remus, what's up?" Greeted Lily brightly.

"Not much. Going to have breakfast? Where are the other girls?"

"Yes. They are still sleeping of course. I think they would never get off bed if they could help it."

"Ha ha ha ha. I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

"No, of course not."

"Great, 'cause I've been meaning to talk to you alone." By this time they had reached Gryffindor table and they took seats one in front of the other.

"What about?" Asked Lily curiously while she poured some coffee on a mug. In truth she was very tired because she had gone to bed late last night and it had taken her at least two hours to get to sleep.

"Its about your friend Helen." Said Remus, and for some reason he was blushing.

"Tell me."

"Well, I kind of like her." He mumbled with his stare fixed on the marmalade jar. "And I thought that you, may be, you could… But it's ok if you don't. I mean, I'm sure she doesn't like me back, so… Forget I said anything."

"Well, you see I only see Helen in a couple of subjects because she is from Ravenclaw. But I could ask her if you want me to. There's no reason why she wouldn't like you. Tell you what, I'll talk to her during the break and then I'll get back to you."

"You would?" Asked Remus looking up, a huge smile on his face "Thanks Lily, you are the best!"

"No problem." Replied Lily smiling back.

"Oh, one more thing, would you mind not telling the boys about this? In fact you are the only one who knows. If they found out they would never leave me alone."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing. Besides, I know they are your friends and everything, but Igenerally prefer not to talk to them if unless it's absolutely necessary."

"I know, but since you have a date with James…"

Lily looked horrified. She had completely forgotten about that. How was she supposed to avoid Potter if she had already agreed to spend Saturday afternoon with him? Things would better get back to normal before the weekend or she didn't know what could happen.

"Right. But, anyway, don't worry, my lips are sealed." She answered nervously. He gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything.

"I never knew you were so shy."

"When it comes to this girl, I am… I know it's stupid but…"

"It's not stupid, I think it's sweet." Said the girl reassuringly, smiling at him.

At that moment, the three remaining marauders entered the hall. Lily realized this because all the girls around her had their eyes on the door. And that could only mean that Potter and his cronies were in the room.

"Remus, I have to go. I'll talk to you during lunch. Bye!" She hurried out of the hall, without looking back.

"What do you and Evans have to talk about?" Asked Sirius while helping himself to deliberate amounts of sausages and scrambled eggs.

"And why was she smiling at _you?_" James' tone was more menacing than inquisitorial.

"We have prefect duties to discuss." Remus said simply, looking at Sirius and then turned to face James. "She wasn't smiling at me. She was smiling because she is a cheerful girl."

"Yes, cheerful, and beautiful, and fascinating, and amazing…" James' voice had lost its threatening quality and had acquired a dreamy one in the process.

"Oh no, please not again! It's too early to listen to the list of Evan's virtues." Complained Peter.

"If he's like this just because he saw her, I dread to think how he is going to be when he returns from his date." Reasoned Sirius.

"I didn't just saw her. I was with her last night."

"What?" The three boys cried in unison.

"What do you mean you _were_ with her last night?" Asked Remus disbelievingly.

"When I returned from McGonagall's detention she was there doing homework".

"Prongs, sitting on the other side of the room, watching her read does not count as being with a girl. You should know that by now."

"It wasn't like that at all! She even helped me with my homework."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"I'm telling you! She was nice to me and everything."

"Well, don't get your hopes up Prongs," Interrupted Remus "because she has just told me that she can't stand you."

"That's not new Moony. But he'll never believe it." Said Sirius pointing his thump towards James, who once again had a lost look on his face and was clearly daydreaming about Lily.

"I don't understand how he manages to talk to her, if every time he sees her he gets like that." Wondered Peter.

"It's one of life's biggest mysteries."

"Somebody shake him, we have to get to Defense on time. Professor Walter said he'll give us a detention if we were late again and tomorrow is the full moon." Remus reminded them.

"And we wouldn't want to miss that, would we?" Sirius grinned mischievously. Then he shook James violently and forced him off the bench. "Come on lover boy, we have classes."

* * *

When the four boys arrived to the hallway where the rest of the sixth years were, they met a sight that certainly made James react. Lily was resting against the wall smiling flirtatiously at the boy standing in front of her. He was smiling showing perfect white teeth, and she seamed to melt at this.

"And then Flitwick told me that he must have dozed of and that I could leave." Lily was giggling uncontrollably.

"I can't believe you did that…" She said in awe once the giggles have subsided. "And you got away with it."

"Yeah, well. I wasn't alone…" He said, trying to sound modest. "Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps we could go to Hogsmeade together on Saturday." He asked her in a voice so charming it was hard to resist.

"I would love to, but… I can't… I already said I was going with someone else."

"Oh. It's ok. I didn't know you were seeing someone."

"I'm not!" Said Lily quickly. "It's just… You could call it a favor. Perhaps we could go some other time." She offered, failing to disguise how expectant she was.

"Sure. We can arrange to go on the next one… Well, I have to go now… See you Lily." And with one last smile that made Lily blush scarlet, he left.

The girl turned and went to where her friends were standing. They were all giggling excitedly, and they were so focused on Lily that none of them noticed James, who had approached them and could listen everything they said.

"Lily! that was Benjamin Lamb. He is the cutest boy in Hogwarts after James and Sirius. What did he want?" Asked Susan eagerly.

"How can you compare Ben with those two? You have to be blind to say something like that!" Lily's response made it clear that she found the comparison quite indignant.

"We don't have time to discuss this. Come on Lily, tell us what he wanted!" Insisted Jane Bloomfield.

"He asked me out." Answered the redhead sheepishly.

"You are so lucky! You have the two best looking guys after you. And what did you tell him?"

"What could I tell him? I'd already agreed to go with Potter."

"You say that as if it were a curse."

"Listen, it's not that I wish the guy would fell off his broom and die, but I've just rejected Benjamin Lamb because of him! So I'm not having very happy thought about him right now."

The door of the classroom opened and all the students went inside. Lily didn't say anything to her friends, but she was glad she had had to turn Benjamin down. Now she had a new reason to dislike Potter and take him out of her mind. Surely she would have no troubles sleeping that night.

**A/N:** Guys, I'm thoroughly depressed tonight… I had an awful day, please I need your reviews more than never!


	4. James' change of attitude

**AN:** Ok, I'm back! Sorry about the previous chapter being too short. This one is dedicated to '**names are overrated'** and **Jack's Skelington Queen** who said that James was boring: you were right guys! I hope this chapter is better… and a huge HUG for my other reviewers: THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer**: If I were the owner of Harry Potter and Co. I wouldn't be writing this fic. but the 7th book, so… is it necessary to say it?

**No Strings Attached.**

**Chapter IV: James' change of attitude **

"Good morning class." Greeted Professor Walter "Today we are going to deal with a complicated little spell, so we aregoin towork in pairs." He turned and wrote the instructions on the blackboard. "I've arranged the couples myself, so please don't start complaining.It isimportant thatyou learn how to work with different partners."

To Lily's great relief, she was paired with Remus. Susan, her friend, was ecstatic because her partner was Sirius. Jane and Tammy were working together and James was left to try to work with Peter. Once all the couples had settled, Professor Walter spoke again

"Can anyone tell me what the _Borrouxs_ hex does?"

Remus raised his hand. "It is used to blur the vision of your opponent giving you the chance either to escape or to attack him."

"Excellent Mr. Lupin, take ten points for Gryffindor." Lily beamed at him, something that James did not fail to notice.

"The idea is to practice both the hex and the counter charm. Work first on the wand movements and the incantation. Once both of you are ready, test it on your partner. You may begin."

James got the gist of the spells fairly quickly, but Peter was useless and he didn't seam able to get neither the movements nor the words right. This gave James time to look around. Everyone looked as though they were having fun. It was a very complicated spell, but the students generally enjoyed practical lessons. His eyes rested on Lily and Remus who were already practicing the hex on each other. After several attempts they managed to perform it correctly and soon got bored of it. So, once the professor told them that they had got it and awarded Gryffindor twenty points,they started chatting amiably. James couldn't hear what they were saying, but Remus must have been telling a very amusing story because Lily was having a hard time keeping her laughter low.

* * *

The bell rang some time later, and the group separated, some of the students went outside for Care of Magical Creatures and others climbed the stairs towards the third floor for Arithmancy. The Marauders walked down the lawn together. Peter was still trying to recover from the last time James had used the hex on him, and the latter was oddly quiet and kept glaring at Remus.

"What's wrong Prongs?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing." Was James' only response.

"I know what'll cheer you up. Lets do something to old Snivelly; we never got him back for landing us in detention last week." This brought a mischievous grin to the other boy's faces. Even Remus was angry at Snape for what had happened the week before and wanted to get even.

"What do you have in mind, Padfoot?"

"Do you still have those fake coins I gave you last term?"

"Yeah, I'll summon them right now." Said James catching up with Sirius string of thought. "_Accio_ coins."

They reached the class just in time to see Professor Scamander taking out a niffler from a box in front of him and show it to the class, as he explained what it was and all the properties that creature had.

"Moony, care to do the honors?" Asked Sirius ceremoniously handing him the bag of fake coins. Using a banishing charm Remus placed all the false Galleons in different places of Snape's overlarge robes. He was so skinny that there were many places in which a coin could be put without him feeling a thing.

The moment he got near the box to take a closer look at the fluffy black creatures, at least five of the jumped at him and started digging inside his robes. He began to move hysterically to shake them off, yelling curses and swearing.

All the students around him were roaring, not even the teacher seamed able to control the laughter. In truth, it was very funny to see his scrawny figure doing a sort of spastic tap dance to get rid of the gold seeking animals. And the more he moved, he made it more difficult for the nifflers to get out.

Finally the professor recovered his composure and performed the body-bind curse to stop Snape's furious attempts to get rid of his attackers. Once he was immobilized, the nifflers got out, each of them carrying one or two coins and returned to their box. Then Professor Scamander did the counter curse and Snape got up, blushing scarlet. Everybody around him, even the slytherins, was laughing.

"You idiot kid!" Shouted the professor. "I said last class that we were going to study nifflers today. Why on earth did you bring all those Gallons for? Twenty points from Slytherin. I would also give you a detention but I fear you are too stupid to do anything useful. Now go to the Hospital Wing, the nurse will need clean all those scratches."

At this point, the marauders had tears in their eyes and their stomachs ache from laughing so hard.

"You were right Padfoot. That was exactly what I needed."

"It worked like a charm. He even lost Slytherin twenty points. That was brilliant." Agreed Lupin.

* * *

When the class finished and the gryffindors arrived at the great hall for lunch, the entire school had heard what had happened.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Susan asked Sirius as they sat on the table.

"This girl recognizes a superior work when she sees it." Said Sirius beaming at her.

"That was bloody amazing." Congratulated Jane. "I've never laughed so much in my life."

"And he completely disserved it, after what he did to you last week." Continued Susan.

"Yes, it was time we thought him a lesson." Responded James. "Now he'll think it twice before messing around with us." The girls nodded smiling and turn to talk among themselves. James lowered his voice and told his friends winking "That was revitalizing. And just before the full moon."

"I'm glad you are back to your usual cheerful self Prongs, it's a nuisance when all you do is stare after Evans like she's the greatest piece of Honeydukes chocolate." For Sirius there was nothing better that a large piece of candy.

"We haven't yet decided what we are going to tomorrow night." Said Peter.

"We can talk about that tonight, after quidditch practice." Sirius suggested.

"Yes, although it's not going to be a practice session, since we have already won the cup this year. I would call it an ability demonstration for our fans." Corrected James.

Somebody snorted behind. James turned to see Lily standing right in front of him looking annoyed, as she always did when she heard James making a conceited comment like that.

"Lily, here take a seat." Offered the boy, moving aside to make room for her.

"No thank you Potter." She replied coldly. "I don't fancy being indigested." Then she turned to Remus and added, in a much kinder tone. "Remus, could I have a word?"

"Sure." He said, hastily standing from the table and following her out of the Great Hall.

The murkiness that had left James at the hilarious show Snape had provided returned as he saw Lily and Remus walk together. And the fact that his friend came back grinning widely didn't help.

* * *

"What did she want?" Asked Sirius as they reached the charms corridor.

"Nothing important, we had to arrange our patrolling schedule for tonight."

"Yeah right!" Said James bitterly, looking fiercely at Remus.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I can't believe you are doing this" Responded James furiously.

"Doing what? What are you talking about?" Asked Remus blankly.

"You are hitting on Lily."

"What? Of course not!"

"I'm not stupid you know."

"You could have fooled me."

"James, Remus wouldn't do that. None of us would go after Evans even if she is one of the hottest chicks of the school." Siruis tried to reason with him

"Iused tothink that too, but I was clearly mistaken."

"What makes you think I'm hitting on Lily?"

"Come on! You were together this morning during breakfast and looked very happy with each other. Then you were flirting with her during the Defence class. And then after lunch she asks you for a private word… It is pretty obvious to me."

"James, you've completely lost it! We were together at breakfast because we both woke up early and the rest of you were still sleeping. We didn't arrange to go together to be alone! And I was not flirting with her, I was just _talking_ to her. She is my friend and we were _talking_ like I talk with the rest of my _friends._"

"Then why did she ask you to talk to her _alone?_" Asked James, imitating the tone Remus had used when he had uttered the words 'talk' and 'friend'. "And don't tell me it's about your prefect duties 'cause I don't believe it. You came back looking as if you have been told you had won the lottery."

Remus didn't answer. He had been talking with Lily about Helen, and she had told him that her friend actually fancied him. But the boys knew nothing about his crush and he feared that if he told them, they wouldn't stop making fun of him. However, it looked as though he didn't have a choice. James' jealousy was unfounded, but he knew he would never believe him unless he told his friends all the truth.

"Ok, there is something I haven't told you guys. But it has nothing to do with Lily. I would never go after her or any other girl one of you liked. I thought you knew better…" He took a deep breath and continued. "The thing is, and please don't start making fun of me, I fancy Helen Dermen."

"Dermen, Dermen? Isn't she a Ravenclaw?" Asked Sirius.

"Yes." Replied Remus sheepishly.

"Yes, I know who she is. She's pretty enough. Not my type though, too bookish. Why didn't you tell us?"

"You know why! You get unbearable with this kind of things and I didn't want her to find out. At leastnot from one of you shouting during breakfast, for the whole school to hear it, that I'm madly in love with her and that I want to have three children with her."

"Hey! I only did that once!" Said Sirius, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, but it was enough to make Mathew Perkins look himself in his room and refuse to leave it for a week." Peter reminded him.

"Oh yeah… Well some people just lack self-confidence." He replied, shaking his head.

"And what does Lily has to do with all this?" Asked James who still sounded angry.

"Lily is friends with Helen," Explained Remus "and today I asked her if she could talk to her and find out whether she liked me back or not."

"Judging by your expression, I'd say she told you Helen is head over heels in love with you." At this Remus blushed even worst than Snape during their previous class.

"Well, she did say she fancied me back."

"That is great Moony!" Sirius congratulated him clapping him on the back. "All you have to do is go and ask her out then. Let me see, maybe you could…" But Remus interrupted him.

"Don't start! Please, stay out of this and let me handle it." He begged. Sirius looked disappointed but nodded. After all, he could always help James plan his date with Lily. Peter, on the other hand, was a lost case. He wouldn't find a girl even if his life depended on it.

James, however, looked ashamed. He didn't say anything until Flitwick had told them they could go inside the classroom. He sat next to Remus and addressed him rather formally.

"Listen," he said quietly so that the other two wouldn't hear "I'm really sorry I doubted you. It's just that I really like Lily and after what I heard today… I don't know what to do to get her to like me."

"I know you do and that's why I would never go after her."

"Still, I shouldn't have said all those things to you." He mumbled.

"It's ok, really. Forget it." They smiled at each other.

"What are you two murmuring about?" Asked Sirius.

"Never mind." Said Remus. "Now we need to find a way to get Lily interested in James so he won't have to get all worked up about us again."

Sirius grinned mischievously.

* * *

That afternoon, the Gryffindor quidditch team was getting ready for practice. Lily and her friends were sitting in one cornerof the common room,chatting. Sirius spotted the girls and made his way to them.

"Hey girls!" He greeted. "Susan, could I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and went with him.

"Su, we need your help. You are Lily's best friend and the only one who could convince her".

"Convince her of what?"

"That James is the right guy for her." Susan snorted. "What? He is!"

"It's not that, I know he is. But she will never accept it."

"That is why we need you. We have a plan."

"Ok, I'm in." She said happily, and when Sirius looked quizzically at her she added "I've been trying to persuade Lily to give James a chance for ages, and if anyone can come up with something to get them together, it's you. What do I have to do?"

**A/N:** I know the jealousy was perhaps a bit, cheesy, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I had to write it! I'm waiting for your reviews!


End file.
